


Ragazzo Sorriso e Lenticchia: la triste storia di un vicolo cieco

by Shomer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Cousin Incest, F/M, Het, Introspection, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Tragic Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shomer/pseuds/Shomer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fine anni '80: in un paesino sulla costa della nostra penisola, un gruppo di amici si ritrova a dover percorrere il difficile cammino che porta alla maturità. <br/>C'è chi è innamorato di qualcuno con cui è incapace di stare insieme, chi non ha idea di cosa fare della sua vita, chi da sempre ottimi consigli ma è il primo a non seguirli, chi non è corrisposto, chi ha un peso che finirà per schiacciarlo, chi cambia giro, chi non vuole cambiare mai. Ci sono le serate in macchina, i litigi per la musica da ascoltare, gli amori, le insicurezze, i ricordi, le decisioni che non si vorrebbero prendere e i segreti che in un modo o nell'altro vengono a galla. <br/>C'è qualcosa che se ne va e non torna più. E il momento in cui ci si rende conto che ad alcuni errori non si può rimediare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ragazzo Sorriso e Lenticchia: la triste storia di un vicolo cieco

Capitolo uno  
Dove vai quando poi resti sola? Senza ali, tu lo sai, non si vola. - Lucio Battisti

 

_Estate 1989_

 

Janis aveva i capelli color miele, lunghi fino alle spalle, talmente lisci e talmente perfetti da far sì che io li invidiassi. Avevo passato tutta la vita ad invidiare i capelli di Janis, così luminosi da sembrare quelli di una donna. Li teneva quasi sempre raccolti e aveva una barbetta poco accennata che sembrava un po’ disordinata; vestiva con magliette coloratissime e pantaloni larghi, aveva una particolare fissazione per i braccialetti di legno e di solito lo prendevo in giro dicendogli che sembrava un figlio dei fiori, come sua madre tanto tempo prima.  
Aveva un barattolo di latta gigante che si ostinava a chiamare macchina e a cui ogni tanto dava dei soprannomi ridicoli;  l'aveva comprato dopo il primo anno di lavoro di seconda o terza mano, ma era talmente vecchio e talmente arrugginito che ormai era diventato una specie di trappola mortale.  
Quando scesi dalla bicicletta, in quel soleggiato venerdì di metà luglio, lo trovai appoggiato al cancello con le braccia incrociate e mi accorsi che non era cambiato di una virgola. Sorrideva come da bambino, quando ogni tanto ci aspettava sul ciglio della strada e correva come un pazzo incontro alla macchina, una volta che mio padre avesse girato l’angolo.  
Incrociare il suo sguardo non fu facile. Trattenni il fiato per un po’ e poi mi costrinsi ad alzare il viso; cercai di fermare i miei occhi nei suoi per un tempo che fosse almeno dignitoso, per un tempo che bastasse a far capire a lui ma soprattutto a me che magari ero riuscita a cancellare un pezzetto di quello che era successo. Non ce la feci. Distolsi lo sguardo quasi subito.  
Appoggiai la bicicletta al muretto di casa mia e andai ad abbracciarlo.  
«Ti trovo bene, Lenticchia» mi disse, passandomi una mano tra i capelli.  
Sorrisi lievemente per quello stupido soprannome che mi aveva affibbiato quando avevo cinque o sei anni a causa delle mie numerose lentiggini e interruppi l’abbraccio, appoggiandomi al muro di fianco a lui.  
«Stamattina tua madre mi ha detto che non eri in casa» dissi, guardando un punto imprecisato della strada.  
«Avevo detto allo zio che sarei venuto a prenderti io, alla stazione» rispose, incrociando le braccia al petto come faceva sempre quando non otteneva ciò che voleva. «Doveva essere una sorpresa. Ma poi ho avuto un contrattempo.»  
«Che contrattempo?» chiesi, voltando la testa verso di lui.  
«Gaia» borbottò, scuotendo il capo.  
Annuii. Mi si strinse lo stomaco al pensiero che avrei rivisto Gaia e gli altri e non avrei potuto fare niente per impedirlo.  
«Come stanno gli altri?» chiesi, facendo leva con le mani per sedermi sul muretto. «Li ho sentiti così poco…»  
Non gli chiesi come stava lui, che cosa aveva fatto durante l'inverno e come si era sentito durante tutto quel tempo. Mi interessava, ovviamente, ma pensavo che una sua risposta avrebbe fatto stare male sia me che lui. Non volevo sapere niente di ciò che aveva fatto in mia assenza. E sicuramente neanche lui voleva sapere della mia vita lontano da casa. Non eravamo pronti per questo.  
«Come al solito» rispose, pacato. «Freddie lavora ancora con me dal meccanico, Marco studia come un matto e Gaia fa la commessa al negozio dei suoi.»  
«Sanno che sono qui?»  
«In realtà lo sa solo Freddie. Anche io ho saputo da poco la data esatta del tuo arrivo... Non ho avuto modo di dirlo a Marco… e poi Gaia… insomma…» disse confusamente.  
«Le cose non sono più come prima» dissi, intuendo perfettamente quello che stava cercando di dire.  
«Già.»  
«Scusa se non ti ho mai chiamato.»  
«Neanche io ti ho chiamata.»      
Janis mi passò un braccio attorno alle spalle e strinse forte. Io appoggiai la testa sul suo petto e incrociai le braccia, accorgendomi che un brivido mi stava percorrendo il corpo e cominciando a sentire la pelle d’oca nonostante il gran caldo che si respirava in quel paese di mare.  
Non cercai lo sguardo di mio cugino né probabilmente lui cercò il mio; sapevamo che guardandoci o dicendoci qualcos’altro ci saremmo inoltrati in luoghi della nostra mente che era meglio non visitare, sapevamo di essere ancora in grado di ritardare quel momento e volevamo farlo con tutte le nostre forze. Allora rimanemmo lì, abbracciati, per tantissimo tempo; e quando lo sentii sospirare profondamente dovetti reprimere con tutta me stessa le lacrime che cercavano di fuoriuscire, perché almeno con lui volevo essere forte; almeno quello glielo dovevo.

 

Casa mia era una villetta bifamiliare in periferia; una parte era della mia famiglia e l’altra della famiglia di Janis. Era una casa che aveva costruito mio nonno e che lui aveva deciso di lasciare a mia madre e a mia zia, le sue uniche figlie, non appena si fossero fatte una famiglia. Per questo motivo io e Janis avevamo vissuto sempre a strettissimo contatto, confondendo a volte le due case e vedendole nella nostra testa come se fossero state una singola abitazione. Non era passato giorno durante la nostra infanzia che avevamo vissuto senza vederci e, nonostante durante la pubertà ci fossimo divisi, ci eravamo riavvicinati durante il mio terzo anno di liceo. In quell'anno, il 1983, mio cugino e Freddie frequentavano il quinto e ultimo anno di scuola, Gaia invece faceva il quarto e Marco il secondo. Li conoscevo poco, più che altro perché eravamo in un paese piccolo e in un modo o nell'altro ci si conosce tutti. Non ero il tipo di ragazza che usciva il pomeriggio o che aveva un giro di amici, perché mia madre (ignorando le obiezioni di mio padre) non era favorevole alle uscite o ai ragazzi che non possedessero un genitore con un discreto conto in banca. Quando il primo giorno di scuola del mio terzo liceo Febri decise di sedersi accanto a me, la cugina silenziosa del suo amico Janis, cambiò tutto. Cominciai a frequentarli assiduamente e a stringere amicizia con tutti loro, specialmente con lui, che divenne il mio migliore amico. Con mio cugino fu strano.  
Non eravamo più inseparabili come da bambini: semplicemente frequentavamo le stesse persone, un po’ perché io avevo stretto un profondo rapporto con Febri, che era sempre stato il suo migliore amico, un po’ perché il paese era piccolo e quindi alla fine ci si ritrovava tutti, un po’ perché in un modo o nell’altro avremmo dovuto riavvicinarci, come se fosse qualcosa di inevitabile.  
Ci trattavamo come se fossimo due normali amici, ma c’era qualcosa che stonava e questo era diventato palese l'anno successivo, quando concluso il liceo era dovuto partire per il servizio militare. Avevo passato quell'anno ad aspettare le sue telefonate o le sue lettere, chiedendomi come avevo fatto per tutti gli anni delle scuole medie e i primi anni del liceo ad andare avanti senza di lui. Quando tornava a casa per qualche giorno e poi doveva ripartire, passavo i primi tempi a piangere incessantemente e calcolare il tempo che rimaneva prima di rivederlo ancora.  
Nessuno lo sapeva. Non avrei mai avuto il coraggio di confessarlo a qualcuno, neanche a lui.  
Quelle poche volte che ci vedevamo, dopo essere usciti con gli altri ragazzi, stavamo fino a notte fonda a parlare di qualsiasi cosa seduti sugli scalini di casa mia o casa sua. E di mattina, invece, a volte saltavo la scuola e insieme facevamo lunghe passeggiate fino alla campagna poco distante da casa, rimanendo lì a parlare fino all'ora di pranzo.  
Quando mi ero resa conto che c'era qualcosa che non andava? Esattamente l'anno successivo quando Freddie, che aveva dovuto ripetere il quinto anno, era partito. La sua lontananza non mi aveva fatto lo stesso effetto; mi era mancato, sì, ma in un modo completamente diverso.  
Durante gli anni avevo imparato che nonostante per un lungo periodo fossimo stati lontani, Janis mi vedeva ormai come un pezzetto di sé, come un qualcosa da cui non avrebbe mai potuto separarsi del tutto, e lo vedevo così anch’io ed era proprio di questa dipendenza che avevo cercato di liberarmi, senza grossi risultati. Fondamentalmente ero una debole. La parte forte di me era Janis.  
Mia madre, andando in direzione contraria rispetto alla sua natura, aveva sviluppato nel tempo una specie di venerazione verso mio cugino, paragonabile solo a quella che nutriva verso sua sorella, Eva, che si era laureata in medicina con ottimi voti e ora lavorava a tempo pieno in un’altra città. Quando uscivo con Janis, di solito, non avevo orari di rientro a patto che fosse lui a riaccompagnarmi a casa con il suo apriscatole su quattro ruote, per questo mi stupì sentirla dire certe cose, quella sera a cena.  
«Stasera esci?» mi chiese, grattando il fondo del piatto con la forchetta.  
Mio padre alzò lo sguardo verso di me e appoggiò il bicchiere di vino sul tavolo.  
«Forse» risposi, anche se in realtà non mi ero accordata con nessuno.  
«Hai intenzione di continuare a passare le tue giornate con quel gruppo di sbandati?»  
«Mamma, sono con Janis.»  
Mio padre si schiarì la gola e mi guardò, scusandosi con lo sguardo per il tono sprezzante di mia madre. «Credo che quello che voglia dire tua madre, è che vorrebbe che ti facessi anche degli altri amici…»  
«Sono con Janis» ripetei, come se bastasse per considerare chiusa la questione.  
«Anche lui dovrebbe rivedere un attimo le sue compagnie, penso proprio che ne parlerò con tua zia» disse mia madre, passandosi il fazzoletto sulla bocca con una mossa molto ordinata e composta. «Per esempio» continuò. «Ci sono i figli del dottor Serli, quelli che abitano dall’altra parte della strada, che sono dei ragazzi così piacevoli… lei si è appena diplomata con il massimo, è una cara ragazza.»  
Mi battei con forza una mano sul petto quando l’acqua mi andò di traverso e cominciai a tossire rumorosamente.  
«Non farti ingannare dal portafogli, mamma» dissi, quando riacquistai la capacità di respirare, pensando a quella volta in cui li avevo beccati in discoteca ad impasticcarsi.  
«Beh, almeno loro non sono dei tossicodipendenti come la gente che frequenti tu» disse mia madre, altezzosa.  
Bloccai la forchetta a mezz’aria e la guardai con gli occhi sgranati. Mi sentii come paralizzata. Mio padre socchiuse gli occhi e scosse la testa, come faceva di solito quando mia madre esagerava o faceva qualcuna delle sue stupidaggini da madre apprensiva e un po’ psicopatica.  
«Non vorrai certo che faccia come la signora Breschi, che quando il figlio torna a casa gli controlla le braccia per verificare che non ci siano buchi?» continuò mia madre, come se controllarmi l’interno del gomito fosse la cosa più sensata del mondo.  
Sentivo gli occhi che cominciavano a pizzicare e appoggiai lentamente la forchetta sul piatto, subito prima di allontanarlo da me con aria schifata. «Ho finito» dissi, alzandomi.  
«Ti sembra il modo di alzarti da tavola?» si spazientì mia madre. «E a ventidue anni non ci hai ancora portato un ragazzo a casa! Che cosa aspetti? Vuoi forse rimanere zitella? Mara, torna qui!»  
Io la ignorai e le voltai le spalle, avviandomi verso l’ingresso e infilandomi in tasca un pacchetto mezzo vuoto di sigarette e qualche spicciolo. Era tipico di mia madre portare ogni discussione sul fatto che non avessi ancora un ragazzo e lamentarsene costantemente. Come se ventidue anni fossero tanti.  
Mentre mi chiudevo la porta alle spalle sentii mio padre rimproverare mia madre per il poco tatto.  
Scesi velocemente le scale rischiando di inciampare e mi precipitai al di là della staccionata, chiudendo il piccolo cancello verde. Respirai a pieni polmoni e mi sedetti sul marciapiede, accendendomi una sigaretta.  
I miei genitori non sarebbero venuti a disturbarmi: non lo facevano mai. Mio padre sapeva che non era il caso e mia madre era sempre convinta di avere ragione. Solitamente non si rendeva neanche conto delle cose che diceva e io scossi la testa pensando che probabilmente dentro di sé pensava di non aver detto nulla di  male.  
Mi portai la sigaretta alla bocca con un movimento meccanico e non riuscii ad impedire alla mia mente di far scorrere le immagini.

 

  
 

_Estate 1988_

 

L’estate dell’anno precedente, quella del 1988, era stata la peggiore della mia vita. Ancora portavo i postumi di quel periodo e tentavo invano di incassare tutti i colpi subiti.  
Dopo il diploma, i miei genitori avevano deciso che dovevo un po' responsabilizzarmi se volevo continuare gli studi lontano da casa, considerando il voto mediocre che avevo portato loro a liceo concluso. Per questo motivo, avevo passato l'anno successivo a lavorare nel loro ristorante per gente altolocata, passando le serate ad aspettare il momento in cui Janis sarebbe venuto a trovarmi per una pausa sigaretta e a chiedermi che cosa stesse facendo Febri in quel momento dato che anche lui, come tutti, era partito per il servizio militare. Arrivata l'estate, il desiderio di continuare gli studi e di abbandonare il posto al ristorante si era fatto sempre più intenso, solo che ancora non avevo la minima idea di che strada intraprendere.  
Per questo motivo passai l'anno successivo a fare la barista alla paninoteca di Rob, che spesso mi faceva addirittura oliare la sua sedia a rotelle o mi mandava a comprargli le sigarette, e in due anni avevo guadagnato un bel gruzzoletto per iscrivermi all’università e far capire ai miei che valeva la pena continuare a mantenermi.  
Quando mi tolsi per l’ultima volta il grembiule del Sottomarino e lo lanciai addosso a Rob, che mi guardava con le braccia incrociate dal basso della sua sedia a rotelle, quasi fui pervasa da una scarica di malinconia. Mi ero divertita a lavorare per lui, alla fin fine, dato che ormai lo conoscevamo da così tanto tempo e avevo passato da lui così tante serate da considerarlo una specie di padre.  
Gli sorrisi radiosamente e mi avvicinai, superandolo e afferrando i manici della sua sedia.  
«Finalmente posso ricominciare a chiamarti vecchio rimbambito, sei contento?» gli chiesi, ridendo. Spinsi la sua sedia a rotelle attraverso il locale in legno e mi guardai intorno, constatando che come al solito l’unica a rimanere con Rob fino alla chiusura ero io.  
«Modera il tono, piccola ingrata» rispose, fingendosi arrabbiato nonostante fosse palese che stesse ridendo sotto i baffi. «Ti ricordo che l’ultima settimana di paga ancora non te l’ho data.»  
Risi e lo spinsi fuori dal locale, dopodiché spensi la luce e chiusi a chiave. Presi una sigaretta dal pacchetto che avevo comprato e glielo porsi. Fumare una sigaretta subito dopo aver chiuso, alle tre di notte, era il nostro rituale.  
Proprio in quel momento arrivò Janis che parcheggiò davanti a noi con una sgommata degna di una gara tra macchine e ci fece sobbalzare. Scese dall’apriscatole ridacchiando, seguito a ruota da Febri.  
«Ma ti sembra il modo di trattare quel gioiellino, ragazzo?» tuonò Rob, con la sigaretta tra i denti. «Se alla tua età avessi avuto una macchina del genere l’avrei usata con molto più rispetto, oh signore…»  
«Quando tu avevi l’età nostra il massimo della tua aspirazione era possedere un furgoncino con le margherite, Rob» disse Febri, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia. Ridemmo tutti tranne il vecchio, che cominciò a borbottare qualche frase sconclusionata riguardo a quanto la sua generazione fosse migliore della nostra.  
Janis mi si avvicinò e mi passò un braccio intorno alle spalle, abbracciandomi con una stretta leggera. Lanciai un’occhiata a Febri e mi accorsi che nonostante il sorriso smagliante era un po’ strano, come se fosse incredibilmente stanco. Intercettai il suo sguardo per chiedergli se andava tutto bene, muovendo solo gli occhi e le sopracciglia, e lui annuì socchiudendo le palpebre stanche. Feci l’imperdonabile errore di credergli.  
«Allora vecchio, hai già sostituito la nostra Lenticchia?» chiese Janis, strattonandomi.  
«Ancora no» borbottò lui, cominciando ad allontanarsi con la sua sedia. «E non chiamarmi vecchio, che ho solo cinquantadue anni!»  
Ridemmo tutti quanti, Rob compreso, che si atteggiava tanto a uomo burbero ma in realtà aveva un cuore d’oro.  
«Piccoli ingrati…» disse ancora. «Me ne torno da mia moglie! Voi drogatevi di meno!»  
Lo salutammo tra le risate e salimmo in macchina di Janis, allegri e spensierati. Quando mio cugino partì sgommando la musica ci invase le orecchie e i sensi; io ormai avevo imparato che nella sua macchina le discussioni sulla musica non erano ammesse, ma Febri ogni tanto ci provava ancora, tirando fuori una cassetta che portava sempre in tasca e provando in tutti i modi ad inserirla. Quando lanciò un’occhiata alla radio mi aspettai che lo facesse anche quella volta, ma invece, contro ogni mia previsione, si limitò alle parole.  
«I Deep Purple sono ormai al capolinea, amico» disse, guadagnandosi una delle occhiate più truci che io avessi mai visto. «Perché non mettiamo un po’ di musica nostrana?»  
Janis per tutta risposta alzò il volume al massimo. «La mia bambina non ascolterà mai la voce di quei similfroci che piacciono a te» urlò, per sovrastare il volume. «Se vuoi ascoltare Battisti puoi farti scorrazzare in macchina da mia madre!»  
Risi di gusto, ormai abituata a quelle scene stupide a bordo della macchina di mio cugino. Aveva sviluppato un attaccamento morboso verso quell'apriscatole paragonabile a quello che si può avere per un animale domestico, e non permetteva a nessuno di criticarla né tantomeno di sfiorare la sua radio malandata.  
«Allora, Lenticchia» mi gridò Febri, voltandosi verso di me e mettendo in mostra delle orribili occhiaie. «Ora sei libera! Come ti senti?»  
«In realtà sarò libera solo per luglio e agosto. Poi dovrò andare ad iscrivermi all’università, ricordi?» dissi, appoggiandomi allo schienale.  
«Che palle questa storia dell’università» rispose, annoiato. «Mio padre dopo che mi sono diplomato mi ha fatto intendere che sarebbe stato un grosso disonore se io mi fossi iscritto all’università!»  
Janis si girò verso di lui e abbassò il volume della radio. «Febri, non ho nulla contro tuo padre, ma ti ricordo che due mesi fa ci ha regalato cinque grammi d’erba. Diciamo che non è proprio un genitore normale.»  
«E’ il migliore» sospirò lui, accendendosi una sigaretta. «In più è il giardiniere più quotato della zona, fama che prima o poi passerà a me.»  
«Non ti capisco, Lenticchia, non capisco perché vuoi così tanto andare all’università. I tuoi hanno un ristorante, il culo ce l’hai parato a vita» mi disse Janis, lanciandomi un’occhiata dallo specchietto retrovisore. Quando finì di parlare strinse le labbra con disapprovazione, come faceva sempre quando si parlava del mio futuro accademico.  
«Non so se hai notato, ma appena si è liberato un posto da Rob sono scappata da quel ristorante…»  
«E poi che cos’è che vuoi studiare? Filosofia? O era psicologia?»  
«Ma che roba ridicola è?»  
«Veramente è biologia!» esclamai.  
«E poi si può sapere dove hai intenzione di andare?»  
«Non lo so ancora, ma non troppo lontano e-»  
«Non puoi andare dove va Marco, che in mezz'ora è a casa?»  
«Non mi piace lì, e poi tornerò a casa per tutte le feste...» dissi, quasi come se volessi scusarmi.  
«Sì sì, come no.»  
«Dicono tutti così, e poi tornano solo d’estate.»  
«Oppure quando finiscono i soldi.»  
«O quando si fanno ingravidare.»  
«O quando si laureano.»  
«Beh, io tornerò per tutte le feste e non solo d’estate!» sbottai, ponendo fine a quel ridicolo scambio di battute. «E non mi farò ingravidare da nessuno!»  
«Ti conviene.»  
Janis parcheggiò la macchina e aprì la portiera, guardandomi con un sopracciglio alzato e un sorrisetto in viso. Guardai fuori dal finestrino e mi accorsi che eravamo nella nostra solita montagnola da cui si vedeva tutta la città, con l’auto parcheggiata a circa cinque metri dal dirupo.  
Febri, che era già sceso dalla macchina, in uno strano attacco di galanteria venne ad aprirmi lo sportello. «Sarà meglio per te se tornerai, Lenticchia» disse, porgendomi la mano per aiutarmi a scendere. Io aggrottai la fronte afferrandola, dato che non pensavo di essere così impedita da non riuscire ad uscire sola dall’auto.  
«Vi ho detto che tornerò per tutte le feste!» dissi un’altra volta.  
Beh, non tornai.


End file.
